peelfandomcom-20200213-history
24 September 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-09-24 ; Comments *Start of show: “I tell you what, you know, you nearly got rather more of Mike Read than you might have planned for, because I spent rather longer than I intended to asleep in a lay-by that I know just outside Roysten in Hertforshire. An attractive little lay-by, I can recommend it to anybody. If you write and send me a letter I’ll send you the address of it. On tonight’s programme, sessions from Peter Hammill – his first in quite a while – and the debut of the Dodgems from Brighton. Amongst the records, the b-side of the Cockney Rejects single that Mike played in his programme, also a track from Mikey Dread’s debut LP, both sides of the Selecter single, a track from the Cabaret Voltaire LP, some noises from Lars, Black Uhuru plus a famous guitarist. In addition to this, Bob Marley & The Wailers, Ici La Bas, Slits, Brand X, the Homosexuals, Elmore James, the Stranglers and a lot of other people besides. Like the idea of the programme, do you?” *Peel blames John Walters for the run of tracks with some X connection. Sessions *Dodgems #1 First broadcast of only session. Recorded 1979-09-17. *Peter Hammill #5 First broadcast. Recorded 1979-09-12. Officially available on "The Peel Sessions" (CD, 1995, Strange Fruit). (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Spizzenergi: Soldier Soldier (single) Rough Trade *Dodgems: Muscle Beach (session) : JP: “You know, I bet if I hadn’t already told you, you could have guessed that band were from Brighton, because there’s a definite Brighton sound evolving … those nice ironic little lyrics and the general sound of the band as well. And this is quite a good thing I think and you can notice it all over the country, a Bristol sound and so on, I suppose a Manchester sound besides. Muscle Beach – that’s the first from the Dodgems. I’d love to be muscular myself so people would be frightened of me. Not much chance of that, though. This is Fats Domino and a perhaps more appropriate title – Fat Man.” *Fats Domino: The Fat Man (single – Walking To New Orleans) United Artists reissue *Bob Marley & The Wailers: One Drop (LP – Survival) Island *Ici la Bas: The Total Drop (12” EP) Black Noise *Cockney Rejects: East End (single – I’m Not A Fool b-side) EMI *Fredrick Knight: I’ve Been Lonely For So Long (single) Stax *Peter Hammill: Mr X (Gets Tense) (session) : JP: “A really tasteless performance this, which I thoroughly enjoyed…” *Swan Lake Six: Swan Lake, MN (LP – Big Hits Of Mid-America, Vol. 3) Twin Tone *Stranglers: The Raven (LP – The Raven) United Artists *Accident On The East Lancs: Tell Me What You Mean (single) Roach : JP: “The Dodgems, and their biggie, I suppose…” *Dodgems: Lord Lucan Is Missing (session) *Homosexuals: Divorce Proceedings From Reality (12” EP) Black Noise : Peel reads out a postcard from an ex-housemaster inviting him to a school reunion (“The most crushing thing I have read in years”): “It is for all, not scholars and first eleven only, but for those who have done less well too, like you.” *Undertones: (She’s A) Runaround (LP – The Undertones) Sire : JP: “This next is from Black Uhuru … and on the label it says ‘featuring Keith Richard from The Stone on guitar’ – and indeed it probably does.” *Black Uhuru: Shine Eye (12” single) D-Roy *Frank Sumatra: The Blues (12” EP Te Diem) Small Wonder *Elmore James: Quarter Past Nine (LP – Original Folk Blues / The Resurrection Of Elmore James) United *Peter Hammill: Faculty X (session) *Brand X: And So to F (LP – Product) Charisma *XTC: Ten Feet Tall (LP – Drums And Wires) Virgin *X: Los Angeles (single-sided LP – Yes LA) Dangerhouse *Bags: We Don’t Need The English (single-sided LP – Yes LA) Dangerhouse *Dodgems: Science Fiction (Baby You’re So) (session) *Cabaret Voltaire: No Escape (LP – Mix-Up) Rough Trade (continues after tape switch) : JP: “When I lived in Los Angeles – international man! – I used to hang around with the Seeds. Well, not so much hang around but get in their way I suppose.” *Selecter: On My Radio (single) Two Tone *Selecter: Too Much Pressure (single – On My Radio b-side) Two Tone : JP: “That is great, you know. Very, very good. Both sides of the record, but funnily enough I like the b-side better.” *Slits: Instant Hit (LP – Cut) Island *Lip Moves Guest (single) Ticonderoga *Peter Hammill: Mediaevil / Time For A Change (session) : JP: “Peter Hammill, as uncompromising as ever. You wouldn’t know think to listen to him that he was quite good at football, would you?” *Mikey Dread: Dread Combination (LP - Evolutionary Rockers) Dread At The Controls *Dodgems: Gotta Give It Up (session) *Penetration The Party's Over (LP – Coming Up For Air) Virgin : JP: “Well, with a lot of reluctance, I suppose facts must be faced and the second Penetration LP not as impressive as the first, but still some good stuff on it, and that I think the best of it.” :End of show, news, file (2) switches to 25 September 1979. File ;Name *(1) 154-790924c-d *(2) 153-790924a-b *(3) John Peel 1979-09-24.mp3 *(4) 1979-09-24 John Peel Radio 1 DB112+DB113.mp3 *(5) 1979-09-24 Peel Show DB112 DB113 v2.mp3 ;Length *(1) 1:31:28 *(2) 1:01:38 (until 30.48, then switches to start of 25 September 1979) *(3) 2:02:23 *(4) 2:00:46 *(5) 1:59:32 ;Other *Files created from T154 and T153 of 400 Box. *Many thanks to Roger. *Note order of file names is different to that of the recording. *(3) Single file of complete show constructed from the above sources by Dr_Mango. *(4) Created from DB112 and DB113 of Derby Box, digitised by RF *(5) Created from DB112 and DB113 of Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *(1) and (2) Mooo Server (Roger) *(3) mooo (Dr Mango) *(4) Mooo *(5) Mooo Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared Category:Derby Box